pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Pixel Gun Wiki:Staff Rights Article
Wiki Admin Seating Constitution This constitution explains the use of adminship and their rights. Article I: Demotion of Staff Member *Staff members can be demoted in three ways: **Popular vote **Official with the ability to demote the user **By the Head seat (Head Bureaucrat to Bureaucrat) **Has all bureaucrat and admin abilities. Article II: Founder *Founder has all rights to request for demotion of Bureaucrats, admins, rollbacks, chat moderator, and moderators. *Founder does NOT have rights to demote co-founder. Article III: Co-Founder *Co Founder has all rights to request for demotion of bureaucrats, admins, rollbacks, chat moderators, and moderators. *Co-Founder does NOT have rights to demote founder. *Has all bureaucrat and admin abilities. Article IV: Head Bureaucrat *Head Bureaucrat has all rights to call for demotion of bureaucrats, admins, rollbacks, chat moderators, and moderators *Can promote users and has all admin abilities. *Can NOT request or demote Founder or Co-Founder Article V: Bureaucrat *Bureaucrat has all rights to call for demotion of admins, rollbacks, chat moderators, and moderators *Can promote users and has all admin abilities. *Can NOT request or demote Founder Co-Founder, or Head Bureaucrat *Can vote on important rules or procedures Article VI: Head Administrator *Head Admin has all rights to call for demotion of admins, chat moderators, and moderators *Can promote users to chat moderator, and can ban users. *Has all chat moderator, rollback, and moderator abilities. *Can NOT request or demote Founder, Co-Founder, or users with bureaucrat rights. Article VII: Administrator *Admin has all rights to call for demotion of chat moderators, and moderators *Can promote users to chat moderator, and moderator, and ban users. *Has all chat moderator, rollback, and moderator abilities. *Can NOT request or demote Founder, Co-Founder, users with bureaucrat rights, or Head Admin Article VIII: Head Moderator *Head Moderator has all rights to call for demotion of other moderators *Can highlight, open, or close threads and delete posts. *Can NOT request or demote Founder, Co-Founder, users with bureaucrat rights, or users with administrator rights. Article IX: Moderator *Can highlight, open, or close threads and delete posts. *Can NOT request or demote Founder, Co-Founder, users with bureaucrat rights, users with administrator rights, or Head Moderator. Article X: Head Rollback *Head Rollback can request the demotion of other rollbacks, *Can revert edits without appearing on activity. *Can NOT request or demote Founder, Co-Founder, users with bureaucrat rights, users with administrator rights, moderators, or other rollbacks. Article XI: Rollback *Can revert edits without appearing on activity. *Can NOT request or demote Founder, Co-Founder, users with bureaucrat rights, users with administrator rights, moderators, or other rollbacks. Article XII: Head Chat Moderator *Head Chat Moderator can request the demotion of other chat moderators. *Can ban and kick users from chat. *Can NOT request or demote Founder, Co-Founder, users with bureaucrat rights, users with administrator rights, moderators, or rollbacks. Article XIII: Chat Moderator *Can ban and kick users from chat. *Can NOT request or demote Founder, Co-Founder, users with bureaucrat rights, users with administrator rights, moderators, rollbacks, or Head Chat Moderator. Article XIV: Special Rights of Users with Bureaucrat Rights Users with bureaucrat rights are given the opportunity to make the more "important" desicions. Only bureaucrats may pass an Article onto this very constition of rights. Popular vote by bureucrats is required. Bureaucrats can only be evicted from position by Founder, Co-Founder, or Head Bureaucrat. In this case, a popular vote is not required. However, if enough users vote to evict a bureaucrat, Founder, Co-Founder, and/or Head Bureaucrat will decide if the bureaucrat in question is to be removed from position. Article XV: First Seat User First seat of each position are able to remove others of the same right from position. Head Bureaucrat retains the right to remove bureaucrats from possition. Head Admin is able to remove admins from position and etc. First Seat is always the user that received the rights first. If bureaucrat votes that First Seat User is not worthy of position, then the Second Seat receives First Seat. Should First Seat be promoted to a higher position, then Second Seat moves into First Seat. First Seat Users can only be removed from position by a user that has the ability to demote that user. For example, Admin does not have the permission to remove Head Rollback from position. Article XVI: Addition of Articles on Constitution Without Vote Until agreed upon by bureucrats, this article allows the addition of different articles without popular vote. It also allows for the removal without popular vote.